How to Train Your Happy Dragon Friends
'''How to Train Your Happy Dragon Friends (HTTYHDF) '''is a HTF crossover AU between Happy Tree Friends and How to Train Your Dragon, created by Martyna Lwica Gaming. About AU This AU is a crossover between Happy Tree Friends and How to Train Your Dragon. Characters is a dragons who has Dragon races from HTTYD or riders in their normal forms. They are live on a Berk and spends many adventures in their world. And in characters who wear clothes, they clothes has been changed to the saddles and shoes turns into a fake tail wings (if characters is a Night Furies or fury-sues). Characters Canon Main Giggles Giggles is a light pink Light Fury with a seashell belly and under wings. She wears a big red bow. Cuddles Cuddles is a laser yellow Night Fury with a light golden yellow belly and under wings. He has a light pink fake tail wings, cause he lost his real tail wings. Actually he can fly with his fake tail wings created by Roarie. Toothy Toothy is a lavender Gronkle with a light purple belly and under wings. He also has a two long fangs. Handy Handy is a neon orange Gronkle with a moccasin belly. He has amputated wings end and that's why he can't fly. He wears a yellow Viking helm. Petunia Petunia is a royal blue Scuttleclaw with a light cyan belly and light periwinkle spikes from her head to tail. She wears a light pink flower on her head and a fine scent air refreshener. Flaky Flaky is a light crimson Deadly Madder with atomic orange belly and crimson spikes from her head to the tail. Flippy/Fliqpy Flippy is a light green Night Fury with a white-green belly and under wings. He wears saddle and Viking helm with moro. Also he wears dog tags. Nutty Nutty is a neon green Teribble Terror with canary belly and dark lime green spikes and under wings. Sniffles Sniffles is a light blue Raincutter with a light sky blue markings. He also wears glasses. Pop & Cub Pop and Cub is a light sandy brown Night Furies. Pop wears a red saddle and Viking helm. Cub wears a red and yellow small viking helm. Lifty & Shifty Lifty and Shifty is a medium sea green Hideous Zippleback with a pale green belly, dark green spikes and markings and green horns. Splendid Splendid is a turquoise Night Fury with a light powder blue belly and wings and light dodger blue tail wings. He wears a red mask. Russel Russel is a rainshower Scauldron with an aquamarine markings. He wears red and white saddle and black pirate viking helm. He has a metal dentures without his back legs. Lumpy Lumpy is a light sky blue Monstrous Nightmare with canary horns and spikes. The Mole The Mole is a very pale magenta-pink Hobblegrunt with an indigo purple saddle and mask on the eyes. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot is a lime Whispering Death with a dark goldenrod spikes. He has been freezes in a block of ice. Disco Bear Disco Bear is a sunglow Hobblegrunt with a dark orange wings. Mime Mime is a dark violet Death Song with a white belly, thistle horns and pastel pink, midnight violet markings. He wears black and white saddle. Lammy & Mr. Pickles Lammy is an orchid Wooly Howl with a white fur. She wears purple small bow. Mr. Pickles is a fish with a black moustache and hat Minor Truffles Truffles is a light steel blue Rumblehorn with a plum markings and midnight blue claws. He wears blue saddle and a viking helm. The rat The rat is a black Smothering Smokebreath. Ka-Pow! Tiger General Tiger General is a blue Red Death. Tiger Soldiers Tiger General is a blue dragons in different species who's under Tiger General's control. OCs My characters Roarie Roarie is a gold Light Fury with a red tail wings and sandy belly and under wings. At her first time she's still in her normal form. After falling into the fire she's turned into a dragon. Blacky Blacky is a black Night Fury with a grey belly and under wings. He has painted red stripes on his body. He also wears a dark grey saddle with white fur under this. Polishia Polishia is a white Bewilderbeast with a big gold crown. She's an Alpha of the dragons. Other users OCs (Here is your ideas!) Episodes Season 1 # Big Dragon Adventure - Part 1 # Big Dragon Adventure - Part 2 Gallery Characters Canon Main Minor Ka-Pow! Episodes Season 1 Wallpapers Other Category:AUs Category:Fanfics Category:Crossovers Category:How to Train Your Happy Dragon Friends Category:Martyna Lwica Gaming's fanfics